All That I Know
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: Italy suffers from reoccurring memories of Holy Rome that are just too painful. Can anyone make them stop? Is Holy Rome really dead?


**All That I Know**

**Pairing: Italy x HRE**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Italy is plagued with torturously sweet memories. Is HRE really dead?**

_Notes: I'm going to used human names. I put the country's names in the summary to clarify who it's about. HRE doesn't seem to have a human name so I'm using the first name: Leonard [brave as a lion] because he was incredibly brave to go and try and build and empire like that. Surname: Abendroth [evening, dusk] because his empire quickly fell and he disappeared. See what I did there? Dusk, his empire fell = a day ending. Yeah I thought it was pretty clever "_

_Oh and I'm pretty sure HRE is German so I hope you don't get confused with Germany and HRE cause HRE is not Germany here. Germany doesn't feel THAT WAY towards Italy in this fanfiction. Anyways, yeah, HRE is all grown up._

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~

Feliciano and Ludwig stood together at one easel. Feliciano's small, slender hand held Ludwig's large, rather bulky hand. Ludwig's hand trembled from intense concentration; he'd never done anything like this before. Everything he did was planned, quick, and done with. He was a monster with any type of gun, but when it came to art, he was a total wreck. Funny how Feliciano was the exact opposite in this area, for he loved to paint and build and cook. He didn't mind making a mess, because he would clean up after. Ludwig, on the other hand, hated messes, and often trailed Feliciano, cleaning up after him.

Right now, Feliciano was teaching him to paint a simple landscape of open grassland, a blue sky, and fluffy white clouds.

Ludwig seemed to pay more attention to when Feliciano would stop teaching him then to the actual thing being taught. He hadn't a care in the world for painting, but he thought he'd try it to make Feliciano happy.

Feliciano is his only friend aside from Japan. He and Japan are not the closest either.

"So… Have you ever given anyone one of your paintings Feliciano?" Ludwig questioned, trying to prompt the young Italian to let go of his hand.

"Vee~ well there was this one-time…" Whatever the brunette was about to say had become completely lost from his train of thought then. Ludwig turned around, planning on asking his friend if he could ever finish a sentence, when he saw his face.

Feliciano's eyes were open, and he was staring forlornly at the easel in front of them. Ludwig's voice got caught in his throat at the sadness radiating off the Italian. He'd never seen him so down before.

"Feli?" Ludwig reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Feliciano, not expecting the action, jumped back before the hand could touch him.

"Don't take me too!" Feliciano cried in a high-pitched voice and put his hands up as if to stop the German from stepping any further towards him.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig breathed worriedly. His friend seemed to snap out of it then and he dropped his hands.

"I…" Feli bit his lip gently, before looking back up at Ludwig. "I need to go…" Feliciano said, his voice shaking as tears threatened to spill from his light brown eyes. Ludwig moved to stop him, but the Italian was quick on his feet and sprinted away.

"Feliciano!"

~.~.~

When Feliciano got home, his brother, Lovino, was standing by the doorway, as if he'd been waiting for his twin to walk through the door. Feliciano's eyes darted from his brother, to the stairs, and back again.

"No you don't!" Lovino darted forward before his twin could make a break for it and grabbed his wrist. He promptly dragged Feli into the livingroom and sat him down.

"I can sense when you have a mental break down. I know you were with the potato bastard too. Spit it out, what did he do to you?" Lovino barked, trying to be gentle, but failing.

"He… Asked me to teach him to paint… And I did…" Feliciano avoided his brother's darker eyes and stared intensely at the ground between his feet. "He just… Asked me a simple question… And I… I…" Feliciano felt them now. The tears he'd been holding in. He felt them running down his cheeks freely now. They made small, dark circles on the carpet before drying up.

"Brother…" Lovino said, softly now. He knew what was next. It has been happening for years now, ever since the French bastard brought up Holy Roman Empire and how he collapsed. Lovino knew that Feliciano would sob quietly for a few hours, until he grew tired and fell asleep. Lovino knew he would let his brother hug him until he fell asleep. Lovino knew that he would be the only one who could comfort the Italian right now; it's just how it worked.

Lovino sat next to his brother and Feliciano cried himself to sleep on Lovino's shoulder.

~.~.~

When Leonard Abendroth's path crossed a large sign that read "Welcome to Italia, The Beautiful Country" a shiver ran up his spine. This was it. This was the place. Leonard had been waiting to get here since he was a child, since he had to let go…

He vaguely wondered if she was still alive… Oh, Of course she is. She has to be. Leonard has only waited his entire life so far to reunite with her.

He continued walking, determined to get to her. He needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. He was desperately in love with her. He needed her.

He bet she needed him in return. He partly hoped she had gotten over him so that he could see her, just once, happy again. All he wanted was to see her happy. He would be complete if that happened.

Just… He needed to see her, talk to her, and touch her face, her hair. Hold her in his arms. He wanted to smell the lovely air around her. The smell of pasta and fresh bread. The smell of olives, coffee, and just plain warmth. He missed it so much.

Hold on Italy.

~.~.~

When Feliciano woke up he was tucked into his bed with all his clothes on aside from his jacket, boots, and socks. Lovino must've thought he'd be uncomfortable with them on… how sweet.

Feliciano got up from bed, threw on a shirt with a picture saying "Pasta + Italy = Love" the shirt had three stripes, a red one, a white one, and a green one. He pulled on some brown dress pants, because he hated jeans. They were uncomfortable.

He put on his watch and made his way to the kitchen, where Antonio was cooking up some Tortilla de Patata for breakfast, because no matter how many times Lovino bitched about it, he secretly loved it. Feli also loved the Spanish omelet, it had fabulous texture and it was filling, something he loved.

"Ciao, Antonio!" Feliciano greeted the Spaniard leisurely. Antonio turned and grinned at Feliciano, waving at him in greeting.

"Hola amigo! Your brother invited me over today~"

"More like you burst in the door and demanded to stay, tomato bastard!" Lovino snapped, holding a newspaper in front of his face, as if to hide.

"Oh, You're so funny, mi pequeño tomate~"

"Don't call me that, asshole!"

"Oh, per favore! Stop yelling, fratello!" Feli squeaked. Lovino's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He just stared at his brother. Feliciano usually let him go at it with Spain, because he knew they really cared about each other. Then it struck Lovino like lightning, Feliciano was still weak from yesterday. He was vulnerable to anger and sadness.

"Fratellino…" Lovino sighed softly, he setting the newspaper down and walking over to his twin. He held Feli's face to make him look at him. Feliciano's eyes widened.

"…R…Roma…?"

"Don't you dare call me that Feli," Lovino said sadly. "Are you still hurt from yesterday?"

"¿Que? Something happened to Feli?" Antonio said as he served up breakfast. He set the plates on the table and approached the brothers.

"It… I'm… I'm okay." Feliciano smiled a genuine smile then. His hurt evaporated at the look on his fratello's face. It was worry. He always felt special when Lovino worried about him. The only two people Lovino worry about are Feliciano and Antonio. Everyone else can kick the bucket, as long at Lovino had his brother and his former caretaker. Lovino smiled back them, and embraced his twin. The both of them squeaked when Antonio hugged both of them and laughed.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're alright Feli!" Antonio cried cheerily. Lovino flailed halfheartedly in the hold while Feliciano continued to laugh.

"Let go of me! Bastardo!" Lovino shouted. Feli laughed louder and was soon joined by Antonio.

~.~.~

He'd been all over south Italia so far and seemingly made no progress at all. He asked everyone he met how he could get to Venice. Instead of answering him, though, they just stared at his strange attire. He didn't know why they were staring; he was wearing the same type of clothes he wore hundreds of years ago…

Maybe the fashion sense had changed a little. He wore his black dress pants and his shiny black boots, a white dress shirt, a long black Germanic cape, and a large, flamboyant black hat. A lot of them asked me if I was a German priest. Of course he wasn't. He told them he was from Holy Rome. They just stared at him even more. He didn't get it. This is Italy… Well, it IS southern Italy… She was from North Italy. Not South Italy, which was her brother.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he crossed into the Northern Italy, a place called Florence. The people here were definitely more artsy and random. He thought he liked these people more. They reminded him of her; especially when a group of young Italians were startled by a couple of social pigeons. They scattered like mice, before laughing it off and re-grouping, except with more people this time. The sight made him happy and excited. Happy at the youth of the nation and excited to see his sweet beauty. He wanted to see her more and more badly, the closer he got to Venice. His goal was Venice, because of that one day she had told him that she wanted to live in Venice one day, back in her home country instead of Sir Austria's home, no matter how friendly he might have seemed.

Just a few more places.

He shed his cape and hat then and folded them. He carried them under his arm for some time until he found a stand that sold conveniently sized messenger bags that would fit his clothes perfectly. He bought a black on with an elegant red stitching on an eagle on it and put his clothes neatly in it. After paying the stand owner, he politely asked the young woman where he could find a ride to Venice, Italy. She giggled then and told him he could bike, but not many people drove to Venice from there. She also added that it was a pleasant horse-ride from here, if he enjoyed riding horses.

Horses? That sounded nice.

She showed him to the nearest horse-renting station and he asked if they had another station in Venice. They told him they did and he paid them for a beautiful white horse with a curly black mane and tail.

Leonard commented kindly on how beautiful the horse was, and set off on his trip to Venice.

This would go a lot quicker. He was experienced with riding horses.

~.~.~

Feliciano finished cleaning around the house at around noon that day. The house was spotless. He took a deep breath of clean air and smiled. Weirdly enough, cleaning always managed to calm his nerves.

Feli made his way to their large bathroom to take a long bath. He loved to take a bath, it was so relaxing. He only took showers when he was in a hurry, and he wasn't, so a bath was in order.

As the tub was filling with steaming water, Feli poured some bubble bath into the water that smelled of flowers and sweet honey. He loved the scent, he thought it was soothing.

Feli stripped slowly, taking his shirt off first and stared at himself in the foggy mirror. He was very slim, his doctor told him he was underweight hundreds, no thousands of times, but Feliciano didn't seem to care. He couldn't die, so what did he care? Well, he could die, but he'd come right back. It'd just be very, very painful.

He ran his fingers over where he used to be able to see his own ribs. Everyone knew him as the nation with the love of pasta. His country loves food. They love making it, they love serving it, and they love eating it. Feliciano loved food, but he couldn't eat a whole lot of it. He just always had that problem. It wasn't his fault he couldn't gain weight.

He sighed in frustration and proceeded to strip himself of his pants and boxers. He stepped out of his clothes and touched a toe to the hot water. Seeing as it was cool enough to bathe in, he stepped into it, moaning in pleasure as the warm water soothed his aching body. The warm water always made him feel so refreshed. Almost like how making pasta made him feel very happy. He loved to make pasta for others because he loved to see their faces when they tried it, whether they hated it or loved it. Reactions were priceless.

Feli began to daydream, as the warmth of the bath clouded rational thought.

He remembered yesterday vividly. When Germany asked him about giving his paintings to anyone, his mind was thrown back in time. Hundreds of years long forgotten flooded his mind. He never managed to keep them all the way down before, but that statement let all hell loose. This time was worse than the others. Feliciano remembered everything so vividly now. The look on Holy Rome's face when he asked Feli if he'd teach him how to paint a bunny. The blush that lit up the blonde's face whenever he got too close to him. Back then, Feli always wore a dress though. He was quite feminine to begin with; the dress though, was the icing on the cake. His girl self had been sold as soon as he donned the dress that Hungary gave him. Feli sometimes

even believed it himself, but then he thought of Lovino, and how disappointed he'd be if Feli gave in and called himself a girl.

Feli giggled at the thought, sinking lower into the water and bubbles. Lovino hadn't grown up with him, but he and Feliciano had always had a close connection. They knew each other like the backs of their hands.

Yesterday, though, with Germany.

Germany reminded him so much of Holy Rome. He even sometimes wished that something they did would set off some memories or something, but either Germany had serious amnesia, or he wasn't Holy Rome.

Feliciano strongly hoped it was the former.

At least that would mean that Holy Rome was still alive.

Even if it wasn't the brave little boy he knew and…

Loved?

Feliciano suddenly sat up in the bathtub and frowned.

Did he love Holy Rome? Just thinking of the blonde made him blush. That- was wrong though… right?

Feliciano pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Holy Rome… Feliciano thought, if you're really out there… if you really survived… will I ever see you again? Should I be this broken hearted?

~.~.~

Leonard rode into Venice within two hours. He had only stopped twice, both for the horse. He didn't want to overwork the horse, even though they were pretty tough, they weren't as tough as a former empire.

He hopped off the rented horse and made his way to a stable that had the same name as the place he rented the horse from.

"I'm here to return this horse. In Florence, they said I could return the horse here." Leonard said to the man at the stable in fluent Italian. The man turned to look at Leonard and gave him a big grin.

"Ah, yes, you rented it from our Florence stable?" He asked to make sure. Leonard nodded.

"Would you like a glass of wine before you go? Free of charge." The man greeted kindly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I'm looking for someone really important to me." The blonde said softly.

"Oh… Do you think I could help you in your quest, young man?" The stableman asked as he took the horse inside of a large fenced off field.

"Um… Well… Does the surname Vargas sound familiar?" Leonard asked, following the stableman.

"Oh, the Vargas twins?" The man said with an almost surprised tone. He turned back to Leonard after closing the fence gate.

"Oh, yes, them. They live here in Venice… right?" He asked slowly. The man smiled.

"The Vargas family has lived that mansion up the hill for hundreds of years. Ever since Italy became separated from Austria-Hungary." The man said and pointed up the hill to a large, homely looking mini-mansion. It looked like it was made of stone. Smoke drifted lazily from a chimney.

"What kind of business do you have with the Vargas family?" The man asked politely. Leonard smiled sweetly.

"One of the twins was my childhood friend. I haven't seen them in so long…" Leonard said, his eyes drifting up to the house again. It looked very inviting. The stone was very light and it made the whole house sparkle, somewhat. A dark brown porch wrapped around the entire house and a lush garden made the front of the house look very pretty.

'I wonder if Italy tends to the garden. She always had a talent for making things so beautiful.'

"Well, I hope you have a good time." The man said and turned back to his own home. He waved a goodbye, which Leonard returned, and disappeared into his house.

Leonard turned back to looking at the Vargas house. It looked so far away on top of the hill. It would probably be a good 30 minute walk. The German boy fixed the strap on his messenger bag, and set off to the Vargas home.

I'm almost there…Italy.

~.~.~

Feliciano pulled on a new set of clothes. He put on a spear mint green dress shirt and dark brown dress pants. He clasped his watch on his wrist and smoothed out his shirt of any wrinkles. He dried and combed his hair until it was at its softest. It was really hot out, so he pulled his hair back in a white bandana. He looked in the mirror for pimples or blemishes and, upon finding none, smiled at himself. He stepped back and smiled at himself.

"I'm quite attractive, aren't I?" The young Italian smiled.

"Oh! I should go water the garden, vee~" He hummed quietly to himself as he picked up a silver watering can and filled it with water. Feliciano walked out into the garden, taking a moment to smell the air and let the warm sun soak into him.

He was no flower, but he still though the sun was good for you.

Feliciano began to sing some made up song about pasta as he watered each flower with the perfect amount of water. The garden was quite big, so it would probably take him a little over 15 minutes to water the whole thing, maybe longer if he watered each individual like he was doing.

"Hola, mi amigo! Como estas?" A very Spanish voice shouted to Feliciano. Feli looked up to see Antonio grinning like an idiot.

"Vee~ Bene!" Feli replied happily.

"Eh.." Antonio trailed off, looking over the hill at something. He nearly dropped an arm-full of tomatoes at what he saw. "Is that…?" He whispered. Feliciano looked over at Antonio with a look of suspicion.

"Tonio~ what's wrong?" Feli asked the Spaniard. Antonio snapped out of it and looked over at Feliciano.

"Oh, nothing! You have a visitor, though!" The man smiled. 'I'm just imagining things… It can't be him.' Antonio thought absently.

Feliciano put the watering tin down and stood straight up.

"Do you recognize them?" Feliciano asked.

"No, they must not be from around here." Antonio replied. Feliciano nodded. He would have to go wash his hands then. Dirty hands don't make a good first impression.

"I'm going to go wash my hands! Show him to the porch for me!" Feli called to Antonio. The Spanish man smiled wearily and nodded, coming over to the porch to set down his basket of tomatoes. Feliciano ran into the house then, intent on washing his hands.

~.~.~

Leonard trudged his way up the hill. The sun shone down on him. He could almost feel himself getting tanner. He'd never been tan in his life. He was always very pale. He even strongly believed it wasn't possible for him to stay tan. As soon as shade caught him he'd be pale again.

He heard voices as he neared the top. They were both male, but one voice was higher pitched and for some odd reason, very familiar. He could've sworn he heard the voice before, or maybe a younger version of it…

He wondered if his Italy was even here. He felt bad that he never remembered her name. At least he remembered her last name…

He reached the top finally, and was greeted by a very handsome young man, looking to be in his late 20s, with a pure white button up shirt on and dark brown shorts. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top. He had vibrant green eyes and dark, almost black, curly brown hair.

He greeted him in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Hola, stranger! I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo. It's very nice to make your acquaintance." The obvious Spaniard said and held out his hand.

"You speak fluent Italian, yet you are obviously Spanish. Are you just a visitor, or do you live here?"

'Oh, he doesn't know me… I do look different I guess' Antonio thought. "Actually, I live in Madrid, Spain. I'm sorry, but you look really familiar. You wouldn't happen to know anyone names Leonard Abendroth, would you?" He asked. Leonard froze. He didn't know this man… no, he's never seen the man in his life. How did he know him then?

Wait- there were probably a million Leonard Abendroths…Is it a coincidence?

"Um… You might… Have me mistaken…?" Leonard answered, "But that is my name."

"Ahh… Well, then I'm surprised you don't remember me, but I'm not going to make you remember me. I'm Spain. It's a pleasure to see you again, Holy Rome."

Leonard blinked.

"…How…?"

"I know an empire, former or current, when I see one." Antonio smiled at him. "Let's go to the porch, Feliciano Vargas is coming out in just a moment to greet you."

"Actually, is there a girl that lives here?" He asked. Antonio froze for a moment, before breaking out in a large grin.

"Come with me." He says, and motions for the German to follow him to the porch.

Leonard nodded and followed Antonio silently.

~.~.~

Feliciano hurried inside and to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. On his way to the sink though, he noticed some freshly picked rosemary, rinsed and clean sitting on a cutting board. It occurred to him that he should have some of refreshment ready for the visitor.

Red wine. He would go get some red wine…

Feliciano hurried down to the cellar to fetch a bottle of red wine. He came back up, washed his hands, poured four glasses of wine, sliced some fresh bread, mixed some oil and vinegar, and put some fresh olives in a glass jar. He put all the items on a wooden tray and went to go out the door. Before he could reach the door though, Lovino was next to him, grabbing a glass of wine.

"What's this for?" Lovino snapped, taking a sip of wine.

"Someone visited us, fratello. We need to make them feel welcomed."

"Visited? What if they were passing through?"

"Passing through, huh? On a hill that is completely separate from the traveler's route?" Feliciano said bluntly. Lovino blushed.

"What- Sh- shut up Feli!" Feliciano's brother squeaked. Feli slipped out the door and up to a table without looking up at the two conversing people at the edge of the deck. He placed the tray down on the table and brushed off a couple of chairs.

"Okay, I brought out some wi-" Feliciano took one look at the newcomer and froze on the spot.

It was him. It had to be.

The man had short, messy, pale blonde hair and bright, sky blue eyes. His skin was pale, he wore a white button up shirt, and black dress pants. Slung on his shoulder was the strap to a black messenger bag. The man's eyes widened when he saw Feliciano.

"…" Feliciano's eyes stared to water. Was it really him? Was it really… "Holy Rome?" Feli's voice squeaked like his child self.

The man looked shocked and overjoyed at the same time. His lips turned to a shy smile and a blush spread across his cheeks. Feliciano blushed too.

"…I-Italy?"

Feliciano felt the tears running down his face. Tears of joy. He practically leapt into Holy Rome's arms then, hugging him as tightly as he could around the shoulders. A special kind of warmth blossomed in his heart as he felt Holy Rome's arms wrap around his waist.

They held each other while Feliciano sobbed into the blonde's shirt.

"I… I… T-though you w-were d-d-dead! I m-miss-missed you s-so v-very much!"

"I finally remember, Feliciano… I remembered your name." Holy Rome whispered to him. Feliciano felt his heart jump at the sound of his name coming from the other.

"And y-yours… Leonard…" Feli cried happily.

"Feliciano… Oh how I've missed you."

~.~.~

After the reunion, Antonio took Lovino and they both disappeared into the kitchen to cook dinner, leaving Feliciano and Leonard alone in the living room.

"You came all this way, to see me?" Feliciano began, pulling Leonard down to sit beside him on the sofa in front of the unlit fireplace.

"Yes. It took so long. We were in the war, and then, my empire was crumbling. I was about to die, when Prussia rescued me. He told me that he'd take care of me, and that I'd be able to see you again… but then came the wars with Austria-Hungary and I wasn't getting out of Prussia's house any sooner. I was friends with this little guy around my age named Ludwig…"

"Oh! You mean Germany, vee~"

"He became Germany? Well, Prussia was raising him. He told me Prussia was his older brother." Leonard said softly. "He was really nice, and he looked almost identical to me, except his face was a little more manly already. I could tell he would be a really muscular guy when he grew up… Is he?"

"Vee~ yes, you were right. Ludwig protects me all the time." Feliciano smiled.

"D- Do you think he remembers me?" Leonard asked shyly.

"I…" Feliciano paused in his reply. He avoided Leonard's worried gaze.

"Feliciano…What-"

"You were hoping I'd be a girl… Weren't you?" Feli's voice trembled. Leonard stopped short of making up an excuse. He couldn't lie to Feli now. He needed the truth, not some more lies.

"I'm sorry; I always thought you were a girl." Leonard blushed. "I'm just fine with you being a b-"

"Just fine?" Feliciano interrupted him. Leonard fell silent. "I AM the Italy you always knew, Leonard. I grew up, but that's all. I didn't change much. I still…" Feliciano stopped when a particular memory jumped to the front of his mind.

Holy Rome was leaving. It was unavoidable. Italy chased after him, but he was still leaving, whether Italy went with him or not.

Italy walked up to him and gave him his broomstick as a reminder of him. Holy Rome just smiled, leaned forward, and gave Italy a kiss. Italy was shocked at first, but he quickly recovered and leaned into the kiss.

When Holy Rome backed away, they were both blushing.

Holy Rome was walking away then, and all Italy could think about was one sentence. Three words he desperately wanted to shout out to him. Three words that could make or break them.

But he never said them, he held onto them.

"I still…" Feliciano started. He blushed, squeezing his eyes shut as he shouted out those three words.

"I love you!"

There was that kind of silence in the house then, the kind that makes everyone want to inch away. Antonio and Lovino peeked out from the kitchen.

Leonard opened his mouth, and then closed it, not saying a word. Tears began to fall down his face. He stayed silent though, he wasn't going to break this silence with his cries.

"…Feliciano." Leonard whispered, taking the boy's chin in his hand and turning the brunette's face towards his. He smiled and gently whipped away Feli's tears with the back of his hand.

"You are the most beautiful, loving, innocent person I have ever had the honor to meet," Leonard said quietly, "And I'd never trade you for anything, and I'd never give you up no matter what. All these years I've searched for you, I stopped caring what you would look like; I stopped caring what your voice sounded like. All that mattered was finding you; all that mattered was holding you in my arms." The German paused, his smile seemingly happier.

"Because I have always loved you, Feliciano. Whether you are male or female, whether you are young or old, I will always love you, then, now, and forever."

Feliciano stopped crying and his heart skipped a beat.

So he loved me all this time, too?

Leonard leaned forward then and gave Feliciano a small kiss. The Italian didn't respond at first, but soon leaned back, running his soft hands through the German's blonde hair.

When they parted, they were both blushing a dark red. Feliciano giggled.

"I'm a so happy."

~.~.~

Feliciano and Leonard live together in the Vargas home.

Every morning is the same as before, except now Lovino isn't the only one being teased be someone he loves.

Leonard and Antonio are great friends now. Tonio even taught Leonard a little about cooking, and found out that the young German was a natural with potatoes.

Lovino was even in a mutual understanding with Leonard. Lovino would say he didn't like him; rather it was a 'we-both-have-to-put-up-with-that-annoyingly-cute-Italian-so-no-fighting' sort of thing.

Feli and Leonard took long walks through the beautiful gardens of Italy. Feli started becoming happier all the time, not just when he forgot.

Leonard's heart no longer ached. He was forever happy with his Feliciano.

And Feli no longer cried. He never had to forget something so precious again.

_**Ti amo, Leonard ~vee…**_

_**Ich Liebe Dich, Feliciano…**_

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
